


Kiss me...

by dlblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlblack/pseuds/dlblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>photomanipulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Тhis is a work of Photoshop, the author of this work does not, in any way, profit from the work. Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter's books, Warner Bros., Inc owns movie's rights.

                                                     

 


End file.
